Perfection
by Silver Moon of Night
Summary: Claude finally gets that perfection isn't always what he wants. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

Perfection

Ciel's soul tasted like perfection in itself.

Claude was frozen. The taste of the soul entwined with the blood on his cheek was perfect, and he wanted the soul itself in entirety. But he was not contracted to Ciel, Sebastian was. And he was left with... His golden eyes trailed to look at the boy on the floor with disgust, begging for his help.

But surprisingly, a part of him wanted to give it. He never listened to this part of himself- he hated it. The part that loved Alois like Alois loved him. It was painful and hard for him to get past, especially in times like these. This was a life-or-death situation for his young charge, though.

Alois could die.

The thought sent a pang through Claude's nonexistent heart, and he let Sebastian get away with Ciel for now as he picked Alois up bridal-style and carried him to his bedroom. The purple hurt Claude's eyes the moment he walked in, but he ignored this and set Alois on his bed, then left to find a medical kit. Once he had, he came upstairs and doctored on Alois until the bleeding finally stopped.

He would not be losing Alois today. He would not ever lose the boy if he had a say in it.

* * *

"Claude..." The blonde, still frail and weak from the sword incident, and now even paler than before due to his two months of staying inside to recover, reached out a hand to his butler. "Help me?" He was trying to get up from his bed, unsuccessfully, however, because this sometimes happened since the first few weeks Claude had made him stay in bed.

"Of course, your Highness." Claude placed a light kiss on Alois's forehead before helping him to his feet, all the time his face remaining blank and emotionless. He could not deny that he cared for Alois over Ciel now, though, not with two months gone by since the "incident" and having hardly left Alois's side except to prepare him food or tea, fetch something he requested, or when he went to the bathroom.

"Thank you." Alois's grip on his arm was tight, but the demon didn't mind. He had come to terms with his feelings for the boy and was glad to support him any way that he could. "Can we go out to the garden? I miss smelling the flowers and seeing the sunlight without the windows in front of it."

"You're well enough now," Claude agreed reluctantly, though it didn't show on his stoic face or in his words, "and you do need to exercise your mobile functions. I don't want you to become too weak, your Highness."

"Please, Claude." Alois reached up to touch his cheek gently, his light fingers like soft feathers on the butler's cold, pale skin. "Call me Alois?"

Claude brought his liquid gold eyes down to meet his master's, and a faint shadow of a smile played on his lips for merely a fraction of a second. "Yes, Alois."

* * *

"Could we ever... become one?" fifteen-year-old Alois asked, hesitating in the middle of his eager inquiry to look joyously at Claude and wonder if he should complete the sentence. The two had been sitting in silence while Alois began drinking his tea- well, Claude was standing across Alois's desk while the boy sat.

The butler seemed to contemplate this, though Alois knew he was simply being toyed with, teased by being made to wait for an answer. "I'll give the rest of the staff the night off the day you come of age," he finally said, the smallest yet most playful of smirks on his face, conveying more than words could.

"But you're a demon! We can do it now!" Alois complained, his whiny brat look on his face, but it was a look Claude had seen often, making an appearance whenever Alois wasn't allowed what he wanted. Claude had learned to love the look, which made Alois seem like a child again. "You don't have to follow rules!" The blonde's hands slammed on his desk, the force causing his teacup to rattle as he stood upright, knocking his chair back, to the floor.

Claude caught Alois's chin in his long fingers. "Alois," he murmured quietly, "I do when it's for your own good." And with that, he sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

"There they go!" Alois squealed excitedly, clapping his hands as he watched the other servants besides Claude going away in a carriage. "Today is their day off, Claude! It's my eighteenth birthday!" He turned to look at the raven-haired man, his look turning seductive. "And you know what that means?"

"How could I forget?" He hadn't even before Alois had begun reminding him every day for the past month. "I promised today would be our first time together, didn't I?" The words sounded challenging.

"You did!" the blond laughed in delight. "You can start." He smirked at his butler.

"I'll start by taking you to your room so we can both be comfortable. I trust you bought the oil beforehand, but if you neglected to foresee the use for it, I purchased some myself," was Claude's response, and he picked Alois up the same way he had the day of the sword incident and many times since then.

"I'm not stupid, Claude," Alois scoffed indignantly. "Of course I got the oil. Several bottles of it, actually..." He grinned, a playful look in his eyes as he reached up to twirl a lock of Claude's hair around his finger. "I planned for us to have an eventful day and night, if at all possible. After all, I figured neither of us were exactly inexperienced, you being a demon and me having my past."

"You aren't wrong," Claude admitted monotonously as he opened the door to Alois's room, allowing them entrance. It was swiftly shut and locked behind them, and he practically threw Alois onto the bed.

He didn't seem to mind, propping himself onto his elbows to watch the manservant remove his waistcoat, vest, and shirt, then off came the gloves, shoes, and socks. "A little incentive never hurt anyone, hmm?" Claude purred at the blue-eyed boy, who was hungrily taking in the sight of his lightly muscled chest, which didn't betray even half of the strength that he knew lay within that body.

"No, not most of the time," Alois said absentmindedly, tracing the lines of Claude's muscles with a finger as the demon crawled atop of him, planting light kisses along his neck and jaw. "C-Claude... Start this off a little faster?" Alois smiled sweetly with his request, reaching up to run his graceful fingers through Claude's hair.

"How much so?" The demon quirked an eyebrow inquiringly, though otherwise his expression didn't change as he lifted his head from Alois's neck to look at the young man.

"You could start by undressing all the way..." Alois trailed off, his sweet smile turning to a demure smirk as he played with a button on his own shirt.

Claude mirrored his expression and grabbed Alois's hand, moving it away from his shirt. "What if I undress you first?" His mouth latched onto Alois's collar bone, making the blond shiver a bit with anticipation.

The young man grabbed his butler's shoulders. "You're welcome to," he said breathlessly, the mere thought of what was to come soon arousing him. He had been waiting for this day for such a long time.

Those three words were all it took, and Claude's hands, used to this task from his many years of serving Alois, took on a life of their own, sliding his long purple jacket (he had loved the design and refused to give it up with time) from his shoulders. The butler then began working on the loose white button-up shirt Alois seemed to have worn just for the occasion, the buttons easily slipping free of their notches in the shirt. With each button, Claude pulled apart his master's shirt an inch or so, revealing milky, pale skin.

"Nn, Claude? Touch me..." It was a soft order, but an order nonetheless, and even if Claude wasn't bound to follow it by contract, he would have followed it out anyway. As it was, his fingers rose from the last button to slide Alois's shirt from his arms, golden eyes taking in the sight of his pale, frail chest, then his hands moved down again to give a ghost touch to the space between the younger's legs, extracting a sensual moan from his lips, thought it was quiet at first.

After a few minutes of touching Alois while he was still half-clothed, Claude bored himself of it and began pulling at Alois's shorts. The blonde gasped when cool air hit his erection, then moaned Claude's name softly as he grasped Alois gently, running his hand up and down his length.

"C-Claude, I want you..." The groan came from Alois as he ran his hands through Claude's raven hair. "Nngh, I _need_ you."

Claude removed his glasses, putting them on the nightstand as he got up from the bed, unbuckling his pants. "Where did you put the oil?" he asked the blue-eyed boy.

"The drawer..." He looked over at his armoire's top drawer. "That's where one of them is, anyway. I spread them around and move them a lot so you never found them before." Alois shrugged as if he didn't mind not having Claude hover over him anymore, but as soon as Claude dropped his pants, the earl's breath hitched in his throat. It didn't help that he had to watch the servant walk to the armoire and back, opening the bottle of oil on the way and dispensing some onto two of his fingers.

The demon once again crawled to be over Alois, nudging his knees to signal that he should spread his legs. The blond did so eagerly, wiggling with excitement and a little nervousness. It had been a while since he'd done this, after all. He sucked in a sharp breath at the coldness of the slick finger that entered him, then whined, "It's cold, Claude!"

"It will get warmer, Alois, just wait," Claude said patiently. He leaned down to press his lips to Alois's, his touch surprisingly gentle in nature as he ran his free hand lightly down the other's shoulder.

Soon enough, Alois detected a second finger entering him, bringing back with it the chill that had nearly gone by that time. He whined wordlessly this time, but it quickly turned into a whimper as Claude began scissoring his fingers. As blue eyes met gold, Alois could tell that the feeling of want was mutual; though those impassive golden eyes remained that way, a shadow of lust lurked in the depths that one wouldn't have seen if they didn't know Claude as Alois did.

"Do it now."

The command was breathless but firm, and Claude gladly complied, pulling his fingers out of the young man, now shivering with his great anticipation. Claude held him still as something else took the place of his fingers at Alois's entrance, larger and most certainly warmer. With a quick jerk forward of his hips, Claude buried himself in Alois, causing a loud half-moan, half-gasp to come from the earl.

He waited for hardly a second before starting a slow, steady rhythm. He felt Alois's slender legs draw around his hips, pulling him closer, his arms around his neck, so close that he could feel Alois's breath on the lobe of his ear just before it was nipped gently, teasingly. "Claude?"

"Nn?"

"Faster."

Claude's slow-paced thrusts immediately gained speed, but not force. Alois grumbled a few choice words, giving his butler a pouty look. So he already knew he was being teased; that took all the fun out of Claude's game, so he simply put more force into every movement of his hips.

Below him, Alois suddenly arched into him. "Ah, Claude, there!" His eyes closed, and he ground his teeth as he focused on getting Claude to that spot again by moving his hips with his partner's. Just the thought nearly sent him tumbling over the edge, but he held back, wanting Claude to say his name before he lost himself in the pleasant fire tingling through his veins.

The elder of the two seemed to sense what he wanted as he gripped the younger's shoulders, Alois's fingers digging into his back now and drawing thin lines of blood. "Alois..." The name came from his lips softly, sweetly, in a voice Alois had thought he'd never hear talking as such. This was enough drive him to insanity and back, and with Claude's next thrust, he came, moaning shamelessly, his eyes temporarily lost in a cloud of pleasure.

Claude watched his young lover, thrusting only a few more times until he allowed himself to be lost in complete ecstasy as well. He pulled out of Alois and collapsed beside him, breathing heavily.

After a few moments, the panting of his young master ceased, and a surprisingly innocent voice crooned softly into his ear. "Ready to go again, Claude?"

Golden eyes darted over to him, and with a quick nod of his head, it began again. As it did, Claude's thoughts drifted back to the taste of Ciel's blood he had had what seemed like forever ago to him.

Even if Alois's soul was a little cracked around the edges, he would always take this boy over perfection.

**For my first fanfiction on this account, I believe it came out pretty well, do you not agree? I honestly hope you enjoyed reading my little tidbit on this couple. **

**-Silver**


End file.
